A new chapter
by forthewords
Summary: This one is going to be about Arizona and how her story could evolve from where the show left off. Callie will make an apperance at some point, with a possible hint of a love triangle, cause who doesn't love that... Rating may change This is my first try, so give it some time. Reviews are welcome:) Also I don't own the characters, etc. only the spelling mistakes


**This is the first time I'm trying this, so be nice. :) I'm mostly tired of waiting for the show, but I'm curious how this project will go. Reviews are welcome** J

'Arizona, Arizona', she heard her name being called down the hallway. Closing her last patients chart she looked up to see April heading quickly in her direction, cheaks red, her hair messed up looking like she just got up. 'Hey April! What's up? You good?' Arizona answered, giving her a quick smile, followed by a questioning look and a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, listen. It's about the Webber thing. You know that thing with Minnik stealing his job and all that. Meggie called another meeting for tomorrow at 11 in the conference room, but asked me to check in with everyone first. Cause yeah, it's not like I don't have anything else on my mind and she could just send a text or freaking ask herself or I don't know...' only stopping to draw in some air, April continued, 'I mean it's not like I'm not all for team 'save webber' or anything but...' April broke off again, this time disturbed by a long yawn. 'April?' Arizona asked, brow furrowed and in a concerned voice, glad for the chance to stop the rambling,'are you alright?'.'I don't know, maybe. Yes. Yes I'm fine. You know it's just so much stuff, with Harriet and work and Jackson, god, don't even get me started on Jackson.' her friend answered. Giving her a small smile, Arizona nodded and sighed, ‚I get it. I do.'

Arizona herself also often felt tired lately, she had lots of work recently because more staff had been cut during the last weeks, which meant extra hours for those who remained. But she also felt happy, perky even, a feeling which she had not felt and realising now, deeply missed, the last months. Fighting with Callie, all the fighting and shouthing and yelling. All the broken promises, apologies, all accusations and renouncements had drawn all the energy out of her body and soul, had left her angry at first, then sad, then tired. The court was the last nail in the coffin at the time.

Now she was good though. She felt good. She liked getting up in the morning, was singing to herself all the time, she liked work, although it could be exhausting sometimes, hell, she even was on good termes with Callie again. Giving up Sofia was hard, she often regretted making that sacrifice for Callies hapiness, not being able to spend every day with her daughter. But she also knew, that reliving the court, the decision oft he judge, seeing Callie suffer, she would make the same, hard choise again. It was the best thing after all, wasn't it? Despite missing Sofia, Arizona was finally in a good place again. She went out, had fun. Remembering her last night a wide grin appeared on her face.

As if she was reading her mind, April continued.'Anyways, as I was saying, can you be there tomorrow?'. Arizona made a face and groaned.'I don't know April. I'm really in a weird situation here. Richard is great, he's one of my best friends, he's awesome, really'. Aprils eyes suddenly widend in understanding 'Oh, and than there's Minnik'. ‚Yeah', Arizona agreed, making a face, ‚there's her. And you know Eliza and I went out a couple of times and things are great, fun. Really, really fun,' Arizona added with a smug smile, 'and you know things just feel right and easy and…'. 'You're in a weird place, i get it' April nodded. 'Also I want more details, but I gotta head to Baileys office because of the new trauma department plan Hunt is working on. Jesus, what is going on these days.'. Picking up her chart again Arizona sighed 'Okay you do that, i should probably also get back to it. See you for lunch later ?' Nodding April replied 'Sure.'.'Oh and April, tell Meggie that I'll be there tomorrow.' she yelled while her friend disappeared behind the corner.

Just then she felt two arm wrap around her from the back.'Be where?'


End file.
